Aperturenc
Aperturenc (''Pronounced Aperture N.C.) '' an experienced warrior who assists the mane 6 in their lives. Having no residence in Equestria, Aperturenc seeks refuge in the homes of the mane 6. He is capable of using the Elements of harmony as the mane 6 can. During his time in Equestria, Aperturenc has been given "Enchantments" from books, from the princesses and from potions and has been able to remember his abilities from past worlds through the use of certain words. Aperturenc Represents The Element of Hope, as he Avenges his friends, citizens and most importantly, himself. Early life Aperturenc was never a pony to begin with. His life started off being born a human boy into a war on the 19th of march 2750 and was raised as an orphan due to the deaths of his parents, who were killed by machines(Terminator reference). He was called Test subject no. 7 and was raised in a laboratory called Aperture Laboratories (Portal reference). Gaining abilities At the age of 10, he and 4 others were experimented upon giving them abilities from certain characters upon the internet, to give a chance of surviving the war. Test subject no.5 had a unlimited amount of mana and it has been turned into fire and electrical magic (Flamelectro magic as he likes to call it), however a grey cat has jumped into the mechanism of the machine giving the abilities and has caused Test subject no.5 tonnes of pain. Due to his appearance, he was then named "Aperturenyancat" after the laboratory and the famous cat meme "Nyancat". Aperturenyancat has gained agility, stronger senses, better sneaking skills and has mastered multiple fighting styles, parkour and sharp shooting. His personality has merged with the cat's personality making it reduce the care that Aperturenyancat has for people around him, making him more of an efficient fighter, hunter and killer. Life in the laboratories and new abilities Aperturenyancat was treated with disrespect from his colleagues for about 3 years, because he was an anthropomorphic cat. With the help of GLaDOS, a reconstructed A.I. in the lab, Aperturenyancat has gained more abilities, due to his lack of respect and friendship, which leaves an empty hole inside. Aperturenyancat would often forbiddingly go outside of the laboratory to destroy the machines that he believes killed his parents. Each night, Aperturenyancat would make a few hundred DM (currency in this world) by trading in the parts to a nearby blackmarket that offered their services, which he discovered whilst saving them. Aperturenyancat would often purchase rare goods such as overpriced books on healing, medical skills, mechanics, hospitality, alchemy, and enchanting. Betrayal and teleportation His colleagues found out about the experiments thanks to GLaDOS, who has betrayed him (not intentionally) and his colleagues had decided to execute him. Aperturenyancat escaped due damage done on a time machine in the lab after he caused waste to his colleagues. Aperturenyancat was not only sent back in time, but also to another dimension, thus he can not be tracked down. After the trip back in time and to another dimension Aperturenyancat remembers only his abilities, his name, age and pain that has been caused upon him. First dimension travel Meeting new colleagues After the trip back in time and to another dimension Aperturenyancat remembers only his abilities, his name, age and pain that has been caused upon him. Requiring a way to survive Aperturenyancat infiltrated a nearby storage unit for supplies and food, only finding a Flamethrower and a jumpstart. He infiltrated another base only to be caught by its residents. Stripped off of excess clothing, Aperturenyancat was interrogated for several hours without success, until he was treated with respect and understanding by Draconoi, an ancient being who was sent forwards in time being sealed within stone for millions of years. Draconoi Fed Aperturenyancat and left the room that contained him. The next Day Aperturenyancat gladly accepted his position as a colleague after Draconoi and his colleague reconsidered how much skill was put into doing so. Aperturenyancat decides to keep most of his skills a secret until the time is right. Colleagues discover Aperturenyancat's abilities After trying to escape with his colleagues from an ancient temple filled with traps Aperturenyancat had to stay behind to hold up a block of ancient metal that would certainly have killed his colleagues by flattening them. After his colleague's escape Aperturenyancat was squashed. His colleagues tried to re-open the trap that was blocking the doorway, but It was hopeless. The metal started to heat up and electrify and Aperturenyancat was able to exit the temple, revealing his powers. His colleagues thank him for saving their lives and Aperturenyancat was able to get a huge burden off his chest. Upon arrival back at base, one of his colleagues complained about not getting any loot. Aperturenyancat mentions he made tonnes of money back where he was from, but he was unable to convert it. Learning from Draconoi, Aperturenyancat learnt to change the currency from his world to the currency in his current world, resulting in several hundred thousand dollars as a reward. Depart of colleagues and name change A war against the shadows started. Aperturenyancat has fought tonnes of them. His colleagues couldn't handle them well, one by one they started to fade and transfer to different dimensions (Aperturenyancat thought they were dying). After that It was only Draconoi and Aperturenyancat. Aperturenyancat changed his name After that to try to leave behind the sadness. His life was on it's 9th. He couldn't think properly anymore. 30 minutes after the incident, He settled on the top of a hospital alone thinking about the events that just occurred. He was unexpectedly pushed off the top of the hospital falling to his death. And was then transferred to another dimension. "If you ever call me again, Call me Aperturenc"- words said to Draconoi after the death of colleagues. Equestrian life Arrival in Equestria After many dimensions, Aperturenc aged 4 years. His rebirth in Equestria was pretty bad. Aperturenc struggled to walk, as it was his first time on all fours. The cure would help him only if he consumed food after 5 hours of taking the cure, otherwise he would die, regardless of what life he was in. It took Aperturenc more than 4 hours to walk 200 metres to a nearby cottage, Fluttershy's cottage. Aperturenc was saved by Fluttershy with only 10 minutes to spare. Effected by poison joke Aperturenc has already lived in Equestria for about 2 years when he treads in some poison joke. It took 24 hours to take effect which happened through his first visit to the crystal empire with the mane 6. Unlike other ponies' effects with poison joke, Aperturenc also suffered the inability to control his powers, as they have been switched to their counter elements, ice and earth. Trying to warm himself up, Aperturenc ended up freezing himself multiple times and was unable to control his strength and the rise of earthly pillars which he accidentally created. This was cured 2 days later with a visit to Zecora's hut and a visit from Princess Luna after Aperturenc went fearfully insane. *Work in progress* Category:WIP Category:Earth Pony Category:Male